The Things We Do For Love
by HardcoreAmbroseGal89
Summary: What Is Helena Willing To Do To Save The Man She Loves From Getting Curb Stomped By Seth Rollins? Something Dangerous And Crazy


I watched as Seth Rollins, Randy Orton and the Corporate Demon, Kane gave Dean and John Cena the beating of a lifetime, I couldn't watch this anymore, I couldn't watch as Dean got the shit kicked out of him, so in my worried state, I ran out into the ring before Seth could curb stomp Dean into the briefcase

"STOP SETH!" I shouted, trying to catch the attention of the men that were holding Dean down

The crowd went insane as I tried to push Seth away from Dean

"Helena get out of here, this doesn't concern you" Seth ordered, grabbing me by the arm and fiercely trying to take me out of the squared circle, but I stood my ground

"No Seth, this isn't you, please don't do this, you're better than this" I pleaded, hoping against all hope that I could get through to him

"Helena, leave the ring" I could hear Dean shouting at me, but Seth grabbed my face as he made me focus on him

"I need to teach Ambrose a lesson not to cross me, so just leave Helena before I decide to put you through that briefcase" Seth growled

I looked at him with an intense glare

"Then do it, smash my head through that briefcase if it makes you feel better, you know you want to get back at Dean for everything he's supposedly put you through, but in reality, you have put Dean through much worse"

Seth looked at me like I had lost my mind

"I love him Rollins, he may not know it, but I'll still do anything for him, even get my head bashed in for him, because I love him"

"Well, aren't you quite the martyr?" Seth sneered, and then ordered Randy and Kane to drop Dean and to take me instead

At first, Randy and Kane were hesitant, but they went ahead and grabbed me by the arms and pulled me down to my knees, inches away from the briefcase, then Kane took a hold of Dean and made sure that he watched what would happen to me next

"Don't do it Seth, please!" Dean shouted, but Seth just gave him a malicious grin

"Dean, it's going to be okay" I called to him, and he looked at me with a heartbroken expression

"I love you" was the last thing I remember saying to him before Seth curb stomped me into the briefcase

"Helena, can you hear me?" I tried to open my eyes, but it hurt too much, so I just tried to slowly adjust my eyes to the light

"Damn, my head hurts like hell" I groaned, squinting at the light

"Thank God she's okay" I heard Dean say behind one of the physicians that was examining me

"What happened?" I asked Dr. Amman

Dr. Amman looked at Dean in hesitation before he looked at me

"What's the last thing you remember, Miss Robles?"

"I ran to the ring to stop Seth Rollins from delivering a curb stomp to Dean, and I remember offering to put myself in his place, then Seth curb stomped me into the briefcase" I said, remembering every scary detail

"Well, good news is you didn't suffer memory loss or any serious concussions, just a really bad headache and a light case of dizziness, I suggest you take it easy for the next couple of days"

"Sure, thank you Doc" I replied

"Stay here while I prescribe you some pills for the headache and dizziness"

Dr. Amman had made his way to his office to write up my prescription when I felt Dean's hand on mine

"Why did you do it, Helena?"

I stared at Dean's hand for a while, thinking of a good answer, and then a smile appeared on my face as I faced him again

"You know what they say, people so stupid things when they're in love"

I couldn't help but frown at Dean's shocked reaction

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, Dean-"

"I was terrified Helena, I seriously thought that Seth had killed you right then and there, when he curb stomped you, I swear I thought I had lost you without telling you how I felt about you, how you out of all the other women in the world, managed to break down my walls, I fell for you without even realizing it"

Before I could even form a proper sentence, Dean leaned down and crashed his lips with mine, and boy was he an amazing kisser, I gently placed my hands in his hair, trying to deepen the kiss, but we were interrupted by Dr. Amman walking into the room

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything" Dr. Amman joked as he walked over to us

"Nope" was all Dean said as he interlocked his fingers with mine, making me blush

"Well, here's the medication I'm prescribing you, just take it to the local pharmacy as soon as you can or the headache and dizziness will increase, other than that, you're good to go, just remember, you're not cleared to compete yet, I'll evaluate you in three days to make sure you're good to come back to the ring"

"Got it, Dr. Amman"

I tried to stand, but with my dizziness, Dean helped me stand properly

"See you guys soon"

As we walked to the parking lot, Dean stopped in front of my car

"So, I know I'm not the best at relationships, so this is a bit difficult for me to ask because I like you a lot, and-"

"Ambrose, I would love to be your girlfriend" I laughed, pulling him towards me

"Thank God, you saved me the embarrassment" Dean sighed in relief

"You big goofball"

"But I'm your goofball" Dean smirked, his infamous dimples visible

I leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the lips

"That you are Ambrose, that you are" I giggled, wrapping my arms around him in a loving embrace

"This is the best day ever, who knew getting curb stomped would get you to confess your feelings towards me?" I asked Dean as I ran my hands over his chest

"I swear, only you would find the good in getting curb stomped" Dean joked, kissing my forehead

We then got into the car, Dean drove and I took a nap as Dean made the drive to the hotel we'd be staying at, thankful that I had finally gotten the man of my dreams


End file.
